


Miraculous Ladybug What If One Shots: Gigantitan

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Gigantitan, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks to young Adrien, Gorilla Is Awesome, Lesbian Emma Agreste, Multi, The last chapter has a love scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: 4 New stories all based around the episode GigantitanThe Date - What Happens if Marinette and Adrien's date goes to planLullaby for a Baby - After getting Gigantitan into The Eiffel Tower Ladybug and Cat Noir work together to make him full asleep.Remembering The Past - Gabriel thinks back at his latest Akuma making him have flashbacks of Adrien as a Baby.Déjà Vu - Another Baby has been Akumazited much to the shock of Hawk Moth. But this baby is form the future and has a certain liking for Cat Noir.





	1. The Date

"And that's a rap Adrien, well done" 

It was the end of another photoshoot for Adrien Agreste, Son of world famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and it's the same as the other photoshoots. Long and boring. He just wants to go and be Cat Noir or hang out with his friends. 

He walks up the stairs of The Trocadero now normally his Bodyguard would be waiting for him in his silver car. But to his surprise no one was there "What the?" Adrien then went to his pocket to get his phone to call him "Oh I left it in the car". 

From behind him Marinette appeared "H-hey Adrien" Adrien turned around to face Marinette "Oh hey Marinette what are you doing here?" 

"I was just doing some sketchbook work, what about you?" 

"Finishing my photoshoot and for some reason the Gorilla is not here" 

"Since your car's not here we might as well ride home together. Hey, look! What a co-inky-dink! There's a rickshaw right here!" as a rickshaw came up between them. 

"Isn't that the guy that got akumazited because of me" Adrien through

Marinette climbs into the rickshaw and brings her hand out to Adrien helping him up, Adrien looks at Marinette, he's never notice how beautiful she looks, if it wasn't for Ladybug then he would had feelings for Marinette. They sat next to each other as the rickshaw goes along the banks of the seine and over the Pont des Arts bridge. 

The rickshaw stops just by Andre ice-cream stand "Ah welcome my two love birds here for some ice cream I see" 

"Yes please, make it your best" Marinette said, Adrien nodded but was thinking of what Andre said "Love birds" 

Andre scoops two scoops of ice cream for Marinette "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes!" he hands it to Marinette then scoops three scoops of ice cream for Adrien "Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare!", "Thanks" Adrienette said "It's on the house". 

Just then Alix skates by and showers Adrien and Marinette with rose petals Adrien giggles "Want some of my ice cream?", "Yes" 

5 Minutes Later

"So Marinette did you like it?"

"Yes the Ice Cream is very nice" 

"I mean the date" 

"What no this isn't a date" 

Adrien put his hand on top of Marinettes. 

"I'm not dumb, I saw Alya, Rose, Juleka and Mylene back at the Trocadero and with Alix going pass us with the rose petals, you could have just ask, I would have said yes" 

Marinette didn't said anything then a certain someone caught her eye "Marinette are you going to say anything" Marinette just pointed to her left, Adrien turns his head and grasp when he saw his Bodyguard there "This is bad" Gorilla walk pass and smiled at Adrien and Marinette then went to Andre "Two scoops of salted carmel ice cream please". 

After the Gorilla finished his Ice Cream it was time for Adrien to go home "Thanks for the date Marinette, I like it a lot" he then kissed Marinette on the cheeks making her blush "See you at school tomorrow". 

"This is the best day of my life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These 4 stores all are based on the episode Gigantitan and this one is in an alternate universe in which Marinette's plan works. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Ladybug and Cat Noir get Gigantitan into the Eiffel Tower, now they need to get him to sleep.


	2. Getting Gigantitan to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigantitan is now in The Eiffel Tower now its time for Ladybug and Cat Noir to put him to sleep

So Marinette's plan on getting a date with Adrien failed with problem after problem and to top if off. Hawk Moth unleash an akuma and this one was a baby, even through he was super cute Ladybug and Cat Noir needed to get the akuma out of him. 

Ladybug screamed as she was being throw over Paris by a giant baby she landed on her feet, a second later Cat Noir arrived.

"Change of plans! To calm the baby down, just put him in a playpen" 

"And exactly where are we gonna find a playpen his size?" Cat Noir asked 

"The Eiffel Tower! We'll pen him up in there with my yo-yo string. Sing him some lullabies. You know some, don't you? We can read him a bedtime story! Make cooing noises. Then when he's getting sleepy...BAM! You'll use your Cataclysm to destroy his bracelet!"

"Interesting idea, M'Lady. But how are we gonna get him there? Don't you have a simpler plan? How about your Lucky Charm?"

From behind them Gigantitan is coming towards them

"If this is too complicated, just copy what I do".

"Uh?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir leap out of the way before Gigantitan can grab them.

"Yoohoo!"

Cat Noir waves his arms getting Gigantitan attention "Over here little guy" he follows Ladybug and Cat Noir as there are waving their arms "Once we get him in his playpen, I'll sing him a lullaby"

"Uh, we want to calm the baby down, not burst his eardrums."

"What? I have a great voice, you know? I'll meow you a serenade one of these days." 

Ladybug chuckles at him

"Lollipop! Lollipop!" Gigantitan saids he then stops when he notices the lollipop truck.

"Hey!", "Over here", Hey, over here Big Baby",' "This way", "We're losing him, Cat Noir"

Cat Noir runs off and finds his bodyguards car, he got a flashback of himself as a toddler playing with his toy cars on his bedroom floor.

"Lollipop!" Gigantitan saids as he accidentally crushes the lollipop truck with his hand. He's starts to cry when he suddenly hears a car honking. He looks down to see Cat Noir honking the horn of the Agreste car. Cat Noir gets out so that Gigantitan can play with the car "Vroom!" 

In his lair, Hawk Moth growls in annoyance from Gigantitan's constant distractions. "Vroom! Vroom!"

"I loved playing with cars when I was a kid, too".  
Gigantian pushes the car in the direction of the Eiffel Tower "Vroom! Vroom!"  
"Look! He's going to his playpen all by himself! Good job, kitty!"  
Cat Noir chuckles giddily. When he sees that Ladybug has left, he follows her

"No!" said Hawk Moth "Stop playing! Attack the kitty cat and ladybug!"

"Vroom!" Gigantitan said while playing with the car inside the Eiffel Tower

Hawk Moth stomps his foot on the ground "Oh no!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the Eiffel Tower "Here we go" Ladybug saids as she encircles the Eiffel Tower several times with her yo-yo string to pen up Gigantitan. Cat Noir wolf-whistles in amazement when she actually manages to trap the villain. He applauds her when she comes back next to him.

Gigantitan looks at the string around the Eiffel Tower and touches it, sits down and cries.

Cat Noir opens his mouth and starts to sing 

"A nice sunny day, the sun is out, but it's time for a nap, everyone needs one even this kitty, time for a sleep" 

Ladybug looks at amaze at Cat Noir. He had a loving singing voice. Gigantitan closed his eyes and lay down "No Gigantitan don't go to sleep get Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous" but it was too late Gigantitan was already asleep. 

Ladybug hugs Cat Noir "You are amazing kitty, I could kiss you right now" Cat Noir smirks back "The akuma".

They walk to the sleeping Gigantitan "Cataclysm" Cat Noir whispers and uses it on the bracelet making it turn to dust, the akuma comes out Ladybug then makes a lucky charm a toy car and hands it to Cat Noir "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" "Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug" she throws the toy car into the air making little Ladybug fix the damage done by Gigantitan. 

"Curse you Ladybug and Cat Noir, at least I know that Baby are a no go" Hawk Moth's window closes into darkness. 

August opens his eyes he looks and notices that Cat Noir is holding him he touches his bell "Kitty" just then August mother arrives "August" August sees his mother coming towards him "Mama" she picks him up giving him a huge hug "I was so worried about you" she looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir "Thank you so much Cat Noir and Ladybug", "We are just doing our job" 

Ladybug and Cat Noir leave "Bye Kitty".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cat Noir does have a lovey singing voice.
> 
> Next Chapter: Gabriel thinks back to Adrien as a baby.


	3. Remembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gigantitan, Gabriel thinks back to Adrien as a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This story contains Baby Adrien

It was late at night and Gabriel was in his office, once again his quest to get Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous failed and oh boy did he fail with his latest akuma. He was supposed to akumazited his Son bodyguard but he calm down so instead it handed on a baby. 

***Flashback***

After Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Gigantitan. Hawk Moth as always made his closing speech "Ladybug and Cat Noir, Gigantitan may not have been big enough for the job, but I promise my next villain will be more than you can handle!" the window closes.

"Dark Wings Fall" Hawk Moth was back to being Gabriel Agreste, Nooroo looked at Gabriel and burst out laughing "It's not funny Nooroo", "Yes it is, that was the best akuma ever, so cute", "But he didn't listen to be, just get two Miraculous from children how hard can it be?", "He's a baby, he is not going to listen to you"

***End of Flashback***

Gabriel Agreste was thinking back at Gigantitan, truth be told he reminded him of Adrien at that age. 

***Flashback***

The Agreste living room and Gabriel and Emile are relaxing together while their one year old son Adrien is playing next to them "Mum" he saids making Gabriel and Emile sit up "Emile he said your first name as your first word" Emile pick Adrien up "I'm so pound of you Adrien" Adrien gigged and put his arm out to Gabriel he pick Adrien up "Adrien do you know how to say Dad?"

"Daoo" Gabriel looked at Emile who was laughing her ass off. 

***End of Flashback***

Gabriel smiled as he remembered that day he then looked at a photo of Adrien next to his bodyguard car making him have another flashback 

***Flashback***

2 year old Adrien Agreste is playing in his room when Gabriel walks in he bends down and looks at his son "Son did you eat the cookies?" he asked Adrien smiled "No" "Well who did you think it was then?", "Vroom" Adrien said as he started to play with his toy car "Did the car eat the cookies?", "Vroom" Gabriel pick up another one of Adrien cars and started to play with it "Vroom" he said, Adrien laughed.

***End of Flashback***

Gabriel calmed into bed while he knew that taken care of an akuma side baby was hard, he just hoped that when Adrien became a Dad that he would be the perfect Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish we got a scene between Gabriel and Nooroo in this episode and who else whats to see Baby Adrien?
> 
> Next Chapter: Emma Agreste's, Girlfriend younger Brother travels back in time and gets Akumatized.


	4. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel, Emma Agreste, Giant Baby and Cat Noir Fanboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads ups the ending does contain a small love scene.

36 years in the future and 15 year old Emma Agreste. Daughter of Marinette Dupin-Cheng Agreste and Adrien Agreste, Ladybug and Cat Noir is relaxing at the Miraculous International Services at her desk finishing up the report on the latest mission. 

Emma has her Mother's blue hair, nice and long and her Fathers green eyes, she is wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, black leather jacket and jeans.

"Your ok Em?" Emma smiled as she hears her girlfriend Grace Johnson. She turns, sits up and smiles "With you hear SweetiePie yes" she goes up and kisses Grace on the lips. 

Grace has long brown hair, wearing a Cat Noir crop/tank top, jeans jacket and brown trousers. 

Grace was holding her little brother in her arms Tommy who is 1 year old wearing a Cat Noir onesie holding his Cat Noir doll "Had to bring Tommy here, Mum and Dad are out and there is no one to look after him, hope you don't mind".

"That perfectly fine" 

***95 Minutes Later***

Emma and Grace were cuddling on the sofa in the break room watching Sharknado 6 while eating Ice Cream while in the other room Tommy woke up and saw on the table was his sisters bag. Being the curious child he is he put his hand inside the bag looking for something to play with, he pulls out a small silver device "OOO" he said he presses on the blue button and a portal appeared he walk towards it going in before it closed. 

"Hey Tommy I heard something, are you okay?" Grace said coming in "Tommy?" she looks at the device "Oh shit" 

Emma was holding the device in her hands "This is bad Em isn't it?", "You mean your Brother in another time yes", "I'm the worst Sister ever" Grace went on the floor head in her knees, Emma bend down and put her hand on her shoulder. 

"It's ok we will just go through and get Tommy back ourselves" 

"Do you even though where he is" Grace said looking up, Emma sat down next to her using the device is pull out the USB stick and put it into her phone "Ok looking for last know location and bingo got it", "Where is he?" 

"Paris 36 years ago in fact near my Grandparents bakery" 

***Paris 36 years ago***

Adrien Agreste was sitting by the water fountain on a break he was playing a game on his phone when he saw his Girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng appear next to him well secret Girlfriend. 

"Hey Princess", "Hey Kitty" 

Meanwhile in a bush, Tommy was crying as he was lost. He didn't know what to do and his crying was getting the attention of Hawk Moth. 

In Hawk Moth's lair, the window opened Hawk Moth stood their pound of what he is doing. "Sadness of being lost, perfect" he takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an Akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize the poor soul.

The Akuma flies through Paris towards the crying, Hawk Moth getting more happy until he sees who haves the akuma. A baby and not just any baby one wearing a Cat Noir onesie.

"No akuma don't evilize him I can't have another Gigantitan" 

The Akuma went into the Cat Noir doll "NOOOOOO" Hawk Moth yelled "Oh well then Gigantitan2 I am Hawk Moth, I giving you the powers to be big and strong do whatever you want but you must get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous" Tommy face lit up when he heard Cat Noir "Kitty" he said.

Hawk Moth look down at himself "This is going to be a disaster" then back up again "Yes you will see Kitty" Purple black smoke goes over Tommy body making him into Gigantitan2 looking almost the same as Gigantitan just with different colours, Blue, Green and Red. 

"Ok Adrien" Vincent said "Back to wo" he points at Gigantitan2 "Giant Baby Run" Adrien and Marinette looked at Gigantitan2 then at each other Adrien takes Marinettes hand leading her to a bush near the park "Ready?", "Of course I am Tikki Stops on", "Plagg claws out" 

A Portal open near the Eiffel Tower where Emma Agreste and Grace Johnson appeared they looked at a number of news vans going in the direction of the park "Don't tell me what I think happen?", "I think it did come on". 

While Running they run into Alya "Do you know what happen?" Grace asked Alya "A Baby has been akumatized" Alya runs off with Emma and Grace going after her. 

At the park Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to Gigantitan2 "KITTY" he happily saids "Yes it's me Kitty" he goes up to Gigantitan2 and notices the Cat Noir doll in his hand although it look different due to the akuma being inside of it "Now then I see you are huge and big and I know how much you will love to me to take you on a tour of Paris but that can't happen due to the akuma, so where is the akuma?". 

"No don't listen to him Gigantitan2 he's living to you", "Kitty" 

Emma, Grace and Alya made it to the park where they saw Gigantitan2 with Cat Noir, Grace being the sister she is went right up Tommy "Grace" Emma said while running after her "Tommy it's me Grace your sister".

"So your name is Tommy, that a very nice name" Cat Noir looks at Grace "And you're his sister" "Yes", "But if you're his sister" said Ladybug "Why was he here alone?", "I'll explain later"

Grace went to Gigantitan2 "You know Hawk Moth is lying to you, it's what he does, he uses you at your weakness to use you to destroy two innocence children, with lives of their own, Hawk Moth doesn't care about anyone, not even his own family, he is just going to use you, So hand the Cat Noir doll to Ladybug". 

Emma whispered to Ladybug "Make a Lucky Charm", "Lucky Charm" Ladybug saids as a ladybug doll comes down. 

Gigantitan2 starts to move his hand with the Cat Noir doll "NO Gigantitan2 don't do it please" Ladybug catches the doll she looks at it and ripped it apart making it akuma come out "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma". She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink. "Time to de-evilize!" She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it. "Gotcha!" She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! Gigantitan2 turns back into Tommy in mid-air, he falls into Grace arms when he falls.

Grace and Tommy have a loving hug between them, Tommy looks up to see Cat Noir "Kitty" he said, Grace hands Tommy to Cat Noir "Oh my God, Is that a Cat Noir Onesie", "You like it", "I love it" Grace took out her phone "Say Cheese", "Cheese" Tommy and Cat Noir say as the photo gets taken. 

Later that day Tommy was playing in the sandpit, Grace playing with him, Emma was watching them from behind them Ladybug and Cat Noir were watching "I can see you" 

Ladybug and Cat Noir come out form behind the trees "Spying on me" 

"No it's just theres something different about you 3" 

Emma pulls out her wallet, takes out a photo and hands it to Ladybug and Cat Noir which made them grasp. The photo showing an adult Marinette and Adrien with Emma, Hugo and Louise on a panic at the beach "Bugaboo I don't believe it", "Me either, but that means" 

"I'm your daughter" 

"And Grace is" 

"My Girlfriend"

Ladybug and Cat Noir give Emma a huge hug "Emma", "Yes Dad?"

"Am I a good Dad?" 

"Best Dad in the world and I have to go now, you two will see me in 15 years time" Emma runs to Grace who has Tommy in her arms she kisses Grace on the lips before in a flash they where gone back in their own timeline. 

"That was our daughter Adrien, OUR DAUGHTER" 

"I am going to be the best Dad ever" 

***36 Years Later***

Tommy was sleeping with his Cat Noir doll, Grace was by the door she makes her way to the break room "So Emma back to Sharknado 6?" instead of a sofa, Emma pulled the sofa making it to a bed, Emma had a robe on "I through we could get a bit romanic" she undoes her robe revealing her naked body to Grace. Grace walks to Emma taking off her clothes leaving her naked by the time she connects her lips with herself and making it to the bed. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that The End of this story. 
> 
> Next Story will be The Day Hawk Moth Got Our Miraculous - The Prequel to Double The Heroes and An Agreste In Tibet talking place in the Overwritten Timeline. See how Hawk Moth got the Miraculous and destroyed Europe.


End file.
